In Another Life
by Kitty3697
Summary: This is a Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir genderbend fanfiction that follows the story of Marin Dupain-Cheng/Beetle and Adrienne Agreste/Chaton Noir. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug


**_A/N - All characters aside from the parents, teachers, Gorilla and Nathalie, the kwamis and Master Fu have had their gender reversed. Also, please note that as I have been unable to find the real name of Mrs. Agreste, I have named her Tara as it is possible that Tara Strong will be her voice actor. I have also added fake paintings that don't exist in the show. Their ages have also been upped to sixteen and other small changes, as this is my fanfiction, have been made._**

Chapter One

"Smile a little wider dear... Ah, that's right! Just turn your hip a little... Yes, wave that hand! Wait, no not like that. There you go, Adrienne." Valorie's voice, as well as the bothersome repetitive clicking of her small, grey camera, were the only sounds that could be heard at the park that sunny, quiet morning.

Her dark, reddish-brown pixie cut bounced softly as she pulled her head back and moved her fringe from her eyes, positioning her amber eyes in the sight of the camera. Quiet sounds of approval sounded from her as she viewed her photographs before eventually raising her head once more to nod at Gabriel Agreste.

He showed no emotion in his icy blue eyes as he averted his gaze to his daughter, who quickly looked away, cowering under his look.

"That will be all, Valorie," he indirectly dismissed his photographer, "I trust you will send those into the company's records?"

It wasn't nearly a question as much as it was a cold demand.The photographer nodded shortly, gathered her supplies and shuffled away. Gabriel turned his attention back to Adrienne who still refused silently to make eye contact.

"Come, child," he curtly ordered, before turning away and stalking back through the park's green flora and fauna.

Adrienne hurridly turned to follow her father, keeping her head low, and smoothing out the wrinkles in the dress her father and made her worn. She sent a small smile of gratitude back to her photographer, knowing her father wouldn't, and received a small one in return. Even though her father could be a pain, Adrienne mused, she was sure the pay was spectacular.

Behind Valorie stood the fountain, encircled by the huge, colourful trees that made up the majority of the park. It was a quaint park, and today it was surprisingly quiet, but Adrienne wouldn't put it past her father to have paid a lot of money to make sure nobody disturbed the shoot.

Adrienne tried her best to keep up with her father's long strides, but her father's strict diet and her tedious hours of fencing, ballet, modelling and Chinese lessons didn't leave her with much energy to spare. She was already a petite girl, but her father had her future planned out already.

The sight of their long black limousine gave her more energy however, and she slid in playfully onto the leather seats. A glare from her father stole the smile from her pale face. She coughed, trying to ease some of the tension that could cut like a knife in the car. Gabriel Agreste turned to Nathalie, his assist, who was a woman of few words. She had her black hair tied back into a loose bun, the right side of which being red, and had piercing blue eyes similar to Adrienne's father's.

"When is Adrienne's next photoshoot?" Gabriel asked tersely.

Nathalie pulled up her clipboard and coughed before replying, "Next Tuesday, sir."

Adrienne nodded before looking down and out of her window. She had often wished for a sense of freedom, but had truly never found the time. In addition to that, her body guard, who she prefered to acknowledge as the 'Gorilla' as he never spoke and was large and burly, was required to always be by her side, much to the displeasure of Adrienne.

"Father?" Adrienne asked timidly, blinking her own, wide green eyes up at her father, "I assume you are well educated with the recent topic of Nathalie and I's conversation?"

Gabriel averted his eyes to his daughter, narrowing them slightly, before giving a brusque nod.

"Is there an answer, then, Father?" Adrienne asked, more excited this time.

"Not one you would like to hear."

Adrienne opened her mouth to protest, risisting the urge to jump up and wave her hands in argument, but her father raising his hand stopped this motion. She snuck a look at her father's assistant, hoping for support, but Nathalie was looking at the clean Limousine floor.

"You will stay and continue your homeschooling with Nathalie and, if you choose to argue further, anything you say will only decrease your chances of getting what you want."

With a frustrated sigh, Adrienne turned to look out her tinted window. She had always put a smile on for her father, always done what he had wanted without question. She had gone to every tedious photoshoot, followed all his strict diets and listened patiently whenever he spoke. Yet, Adrienne mused in her mind, anything she wanted was unworthy of having. She _didn't need_ to go to the school she desperately craved. She _didn't need_ to make real friends like a normal sixteen year old girl. She _didn't need_ to have her father's love. Not that she could receive any from her father anyway. Adrienne would have given any of her limbs just to have a bit of compassion from the emotionless man. And, without her mother, it was already difficult for the young girl to cope.

Of course, Adrienne had the money to be able to do what she desperately wished to do. More than enough, really. But Gabriel Agreste remained adamant that she would stay home and behave.

Adrienne had never imagined a life without her mother, Tara Agreste, a beautiful, fair lady with pale blonde hair and foresty green eyes, similar to what Adrienne looked like. But, Adrienne thought, who ever did?

As the dark limousine pulled to a stop outside of the Agreste mansion, Adrienne hurried to get out. She quickly pulled herself out of the vehicle, running her hands along the creme and tan walls, before opening the grand doors. The uncomfortably open and large atelier met Adrienne, and her eyes involuntarily scanned the room. Straight in front of here was a looming staircase that branched off in two directions further up, with a painting on the wall behind. Gabriel and his daughter were standing solemn faced, Adrienne wearing an off-shoulder black dress and her father in a sharp black suit. It was six weeks after Tara Agreste was pronounced dead after she was unable to be found. An empty casket was lowered into the ground and all Adrienne could do was hold back the flood of tears wanting to escape.

To the left of the stairs was small seating area with comfortable black chairs, and to the right was a cupboard door, storing cleaning supplies for the maids and butlers. Not pausing any longer, Adrienne hopped, as she did everyday, up the stairs quickly. She ran her hand along the railing of the stairs and made the tall flight of stairs at record time. As she ran, Adrienne passed a tall painting of her mother and her, making her steps falter.Tara Agreste was in a white sundress, with her back turned to the front and head looking down at a younger Adrienne. She was laughing, and the younger Adrienne was as well. They were running through a huge field of dandelions in front of the setting sun and a look of pure bliss was on my nine year old's face. Turning away and wiping a surfacing tear, she continued her journey.

She threw her room's door open before flopping ungracefully onto her black bed. She changed into her normal attire, a simple black tee shirt, and a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up and the middle button done up only, that had a green butterfly on the right shoulder. She put on dark blue skinny jeans, as well as her orange sneakers and put her black satchel over her shoulder. It only held her purse and phone, but she was fine with putting other things in it.

Sitting down on her bed, Adrienne looked at the room around her. A wall of looming windows met her front, that gave her the view of the bustling city of Paris. her white couch sat a few metres ahead of her, and an unused zip line was perched above her. Adrienn'e's small half court and basketball hoop was to her right, and to her left was a spiral staircase that led to her library.

Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind. What if... What if she was to escape? Putting her plan into action she gripped a jutting out window frame and hooked her feet up. Adrienne pushed the loose window frame out before lithely jumping over and out.

It was a short fall, and Adrienne landed with a quiet thud in the bushes outside her window. Scowling, she scrambled up and rubbed some dirt that had fallen on her off. Taking one last look at the Agreste mansion, she began to sprint. It would have looked odd, Adrienne mused whimsically, to see the famous Gabriel Agreste's daughter, Adrienne Agreste, running at fall speed down the streets of Paris like she was being chased by a bloodthirsty beast. If she hurried, she would just make it for the start of the first class. She reveled at the thought. She would be going to a real school! Making true friends and making memories!

Many people gave her odd looks, confirming her suspicions, but she continued to run. Finally, she caught sight of the school. A smile broke out on her face as she realised. She had almost made it.

But, as a familiar black limousine pulled up beside her, and an unamused Nathalie and a nearly clothed, large bodyguard Gorilla clambered out of the vehicle, Adrienne's heart plummeted. She had been so close.

"Your father is very disappointed in you." Nathalie narrowed her quietly angry blue eyes at her, but showed no further emotion.

Silently, Gorilla and Nathalie ushered the crestfallen Adrienne into the limousine, Gorilla's arm subtly up to block any further escape.

But, as she lowered her head, Adrienne caught sight of a short, elderly man. His face contorted into one of shock before his foot caught the pavement and he tripped, his ancient, wooden cane sprawling away from him. The man was in a red Hawaiian shirt, and cream khaki pants, and he was sporting a grey, long beard. Without a second thought, Adrienne ducked swiftly under Gorilla's arm, ignoring the frustrated cries of her bodyguard and her father's assistant.

"Are you alright, sir?" Adrienne asked, gathering the man's cane and holding out a hand to help the small man up.

He pleasingly grabbed her hand, and took his cane back from her.

"Thank you, and yes, I do believe I am okay," the man joked, giving a tired smile.

Adrienne laughed along with the man, but a call from Nathalie brought her current dilemma back. With an apologetic look, Adrienne turned back to the man to say goodbye. As she did, however the man stopped her.

"May I have a hug? My granddaughter just passed away at birth and, well, you seem like a nice person," the man sniffed, his joking demeanor evaporated.

Adrienne, feeling sorry for the man she just met, agreed straight away, and gave the miniature a tight hug. With a final wave, Adrienne hurried back to the vehicle.

She kept her eyes averted to not see the unhappy looks they were giving her. She slid into the limousine and, without any struggle, sat silently the whole way back to the Agreste mansion. As she looked back at the man, she cocked her head in confusion as she saw the man walk with ease, whistling an unheard tune and resting his unneeded cane on his shoulder. But she didn't know about the small gift the man had given. Now, inside her satchel was a small hexagonal box, her future inside of it.

Marin Dupain-Cheng was late. Very late. His eyes widened considerably as he pushed his dark blue, almost black hair out from his blue-bell like eyes, when he saw the time. There was eight minutes before class started.

Hurridly, he jumped up, and changed from his blue striped pyjamas and into his usual attire, combing his hair at the same time to the side. He dressed in a white tee shirt, with a navy blue jacket that had its sleeves rolled up. He put on dark red jeans and his worn out black sneakers. Marin grabbed his one sided red satchel and rushed downstairs, almost falling on his face twice in the process.

He greeted his mother with a quick kiss on the cheek, hugging her short frame and, to Sabine's dislike, ruffling her hair playfully. He gave his burly father Tom a quick tight hug, before speedily chugging down his glass of orange juice and shoving his eggs down his throat. An inhuman sound came from Marin as the scorching hotness of the food bit the back of his neck. Ignoring the pain, he scoffed down a drink of water and grabbed his breakfast; a small paper bag with their own, homemade bakery treats. He put that, as well as his designing sketchbook into his satchel.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Love you guys, bye!" he called, swiftly racing down the stairs and, this time, falling flat on his face.

He groaned in pain but another glance at the clock gave him enough strength to get up once more and keep going. He paused involuntarily to inhale the sweet aroma of the Tom Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, their family's bakery. Shaking his head, he quickly grabbed the box of chocolate chip cookies he had baked last night for the first day back at school, and began to run.

Marin had always loved baking. It was his passion, his calling and he chose to respond. For as long as he could remember, the half-chinese boy was helping his parents in the kitchen and, as he got older, he began supplying for their bakery. Breads, pies, bagels, bread rolls, muffins, cookies, croissants and cakes all became a part in his life. The Dupain-Chengs would often get compliments for it was said that theirs was the best bakery in all of Paris.

As Marin came to a red stop light, he sighed, breathing out to try to calm the stitch in his side. He shot a glance up and he gasped in shock. Nobody had noticed the small man stumbling across the path. Forgetting, and dropping, the cookies, Marin sprinted faster than ever before, picked up the man and held him to his side, before sprinting forward and tripping at the last second, landing the man safely on the other side. Just in time, he retracted his foot to avoid a speeding car's ferocious tire. Realising that he had flung his box of cookies off to the pavement. He scrambled up, limping now, and grabbed one of the finer looking cookies.

With a crooked smile, Marin offered one to the short, elderly man. He bit into it, letting out a moan of pleasure.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed, nodding wildly "Did you make it yourself?"

Marin scratched the back of his neck as an embarrassing blush spread over his cheeks.

"Uh yeah," he nodded awkwardly.

He involuntarily averted his eyes to the man's wrist and read the time. One minute. Marin abruptly stood, and hurried to receive his satchel from the stocky man, who, with an oddly wise smile, handed back to him. Thanking the man with a smile, Marin sprinted down the street once more. Thankfully, he was almost there.

He quickly jumped up the stairs, once again tripping on the top but shaking it off quickly. He limped awkwardly through the large hall and, once in front of Miss Bustier's classroom, took a deep breath. He was fine, he told himself, exhaling, nothing to worry about at all.

Quickly, he slipped inside the classroom, begging that all eyes were not on him. To his dismay, as he looked up, everyone was staring. He shuffled, head down, to his seat but was stopped. Someone was sitting there already. Clayton Bourgeois was a tall, muscular boy, with honey-blonde, spiky hair and taunting blue eyes. His favourite victim? Marin. He was dressed in a white undershirt, his bright yellow varsity jock jacket over his shoulders, with white jeans and black sneakers. And he was glaring right at Marin.

"You're in my seat, Clayton," Marin sighed, fed up with the bully all ready.

"And, loser? Besides, my girlfriend will be sitting in front there when she comes, and I wouldn't want you anywhere near her," Clayton scoffed, disgusted at the blue haired boy.

"That's my seat! I have been sitting there for three years!" Marin exclaimed throwing his hands in the air wildly.

But Clayton only rolled his eyes, unaffected by him.

"Go sit by the new loser at the front," he gestured to a new kid who looked like he was fuming, clenching his hand and glaring back at Clayton, "maybe then you could have some actual friends."

Samuel Raincomprix, sitting next to him, snorted with laughter. He was a short boy, with unruly bright orange hair and sea-green eyes. Samuel liked to think of Clayton as his best friend, but everyone else in the class knew that he was used for Clayton's homework and food.

The new kid suddenly leapt up, grabbed Marin by the colour of his jacket and pulled him to the front. The slightly broken chocolate chip cookies sprayed out across the floor, but Marin caught a few. With a small smile, he offered the new kid a cookie. He bit into it, returning the smile.

"I'm Allan Cèsaire," he introduced himself, wiping cookies of his mouth.

"Marin," the blue eyed boy replied.

Allan seemed nice, with long, shoulder length light brown hair and copper highlights at the tips. He wore large, brown framed glasses and a dark brown beanie, along with a plaid shirt and jeans. He had light brown skin, and wide hazel eyes.

"Boys, if we are done with the dilemmas, can we begin class?" Miss Bustier's voice came accusingly from the front of the open classroom.

Blushing bright red, as he often did, Marin nodded in sync with his new best friend.


End file.
